


In Steve (We Trust)

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Voices rang out, echoing throughout the hallway as Tony could hear Bucky curse outside. Tony scrambled to his feet as he turned to face the studio doors, grabbing the gun out of the safe. The doors slid open and Tony let out a sob as Steve limped inside.He’s alive.a.k.a. The one where Steve is a mob boss and hasn't gotten around to telling his husband Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You died and left me a bunch of money and a pile of really weird IOUs?! Why did someone owe you a free body disposal? Why did someone owe you two brides and a goat? Why did someone owe you an island. WHY."
> 
> Originally filled as a tumblr prompt from this [list ](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/post/161679145894/unusual-inheritance-fic-prompts%22)

Tony blinked as he stared at the opened cash-box once again. Small scraps of paper filled the box as Tony slumped in the desk chair. He didn’t even know about the safe, much less the small, slim black box that was inside, until Bucky slid the painting off the studio wall. He spun the wheel with practice before swinging the safe open. 

“Steve asked me to show you to the safe in case anything ever happened to him.”

“But what exactly-”

Bucky shook his head. “He said that everything would be explained to you in here.”

Bucky clasped Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll be right outside.”

Tony glared, but Bucky was firm. “I know ya want space, but I promised Steve I’d make sure you’re safe. I’ll be right outside if ya need me.”

The studio doors slid closed as Tony turned back over to stare at the framed picture sitting on the desk. It was their second wedding anniversary, and Steve had insisted on taking Tony to the beach. _You need a vacation. No working allowed._ Tony remembers grumbling that Steve wouldn’t even allow him to take his phone for the week they were gone, but Steve insisted.

They didn’t have much money; Howard had cut Tony off after Tony refused to continue the family business of weapons manufacturing, opting for clean energy. And Steve had just started getting his name out there as an artist, so money was tight, but Tony didn’t care.

It was love at first sight when Steve swooped in to sweep Tony off his feet. (Literally, Steve picked Tony up out of the way of oncoming traffic. Tony’s been in love ever since.)

Tony traced the glass frame. Tony had thrown a cheesy peace sign as his over-sized hat flopped over his face. Steve stared down at him adoringly as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist.

Hot tears blurred his vision as Tony furiously wiped at his face. Tony shook his head, turning back to the letter on the desk. Tony was written in Steve’s familiar handwriting, and Tony’s hands shook as he struggled to pop the seal, _there was a seal_ , on the crisp white envelope.

Voices rang out, echoing throughout the hallway as Tony could hear Bucky curse outside. Tony scrambled to his feet as he turned to face the studio doors, grabbing the gun out of the safe. The doors slid open and Tony let out a sob as Steve limped inside.

_He’s alive._

Tony could barely breathe as sobs overtook him. Hands gently pried the gun out of Tony’s tight grip and placed it carefully on the desk. Familiar arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a solid chest. Steve clutched at Tony’s hair as he ran his other hand over Tony’s body, checking for injuries.

“I’m so sorry-”

Steve jerked as Tony punched him in the chest. “You-you asshole! You made me think you were  _dead_ -”

Steve gently grabbed a hold of Tony’s wrist. “I know, I deserve that, and I’m sorry. I had to make sure that whoever sent out that hitman was taken care of. I didn’t want to lead them back to you.”

A knock on the doors rang out as Bucky popped his head in motioning to Steve. Steve straightened, pulling Tony closer. “What is it Buck?”

“They found the guy off 5th Avenue. Nat and Clint have started preparing him for a nice  _chat_.” Steve grabbed the gun off the desk and handed it to Bucky. “Remember, I want to have a nice long talk with him once they’re done.”

“Got it Cap.” Bucky nodded as he slid the studio doors shut behind him.

Tony’s eyes darted to the doors, to the money, to the open cashbox before letting out a whimper. “Oh my god, you’re the Captain. I’m married to the Captain,  _I’m married to_   _a_   _mob boss_.”

Tony slipped his wrist out of Steve’s grasp as he continued whacking at Steve’s stupidly bouncy, stupidly beefy muscled chest. “Why didn’t- why didn’t you tell me?”

Steve looked down at Tony, eyes filled with concern. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before sweetheart, I just wanted to keep you safe. I understand if you hate me-”

Tony stilled as he eyed Steve carefully. Steve fidgeted under his stare, the large bulky blonde feeling so small as he held his breath. Steve has always felt guilty about hiding this part of his life from Tony, but with the already countless threats against Tony’s life, Steve would always put Tony’s life first. Even if it meant Tony hating him forever.

Steve could see the wheels turning in Tony’s eyes. Tony finally took a deep breath.

“You died and left me a bunch of money in a mysterious safe, that I didn’t even know existed by the way. Not to mention a pile of weird IOUs.” Tony waved his arm over the open cashbox, his voice climbing octaves higher. “Why does someone owe you a free body disposal? Not to mention  _a goat, two brides and an island_. Oh god, do you secretly have two other families? Are you married with two kids in a bungalow in Ohio? Are you even an artist-”

Steve grasped Tony’s chin as he pulled him in for a kiss. Tony melted as he pulled Steve in closer. Tony blinked up blearily as Steve pulled away gently.

“The body disposal was mostly a joke from Clint after a favour I did for him. The goat was from Dum Dum because he bought a goat farm. The two brides and the island was politely refused from an arms dealer on the west coast, and I am an artist. I do paint still, but it’s not my main job. I’m only married to you, you’re my only husband.”

Tony let out a sigh. “Well thank goodness for that, I don’t share well.”

Steve stared down at him in, relief clear in his eyes as he stared at Tony in disbelief. “Out of all of that, you’re worried about whether I’m secretly married?”

Tony huffed. “Well, looking back on everything, the rest actually makes sense. Especially Dugan’s email about him ‘ _sending over another kid_ ’ for you.”

Tony straightened. “But, from now on, no more secrets from me. And you’re going to have to explain to me how all of this came about. Because, last week I saw you carry in a wounded bird and almost crying when you saw how injured it was. I’m sure that you have a good reason for what you’re doing.”

Tony gently smoothed over the bandage over Steve’s forehead. “We made a vow remember? Till death due us part, so I’m going to make sure you don’t leave me decades earlier than planned sugarplum.”

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Tony felt the amused huff as Steve tugged Tony closer. Tony smirked as he clutched at Steve’s jacket, his eyes closing in relief.

_I love you too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tony met Steve.

Tony was having an awful day.

Already past the point of exhaustion, Tony was stuck working on this stupid group project all on his own. Stupid Tiberius Stone and his stupid face, ditching Tony to do their entire research paper all by himself to go suck face somewhere with this girlfriend. At least Tony was able to complain for a good fifteen minutes to his professor before he was waved off. Not only that, but his favourite coffee shop was closed for renovations for an entire week, and Tony was forced to drag himself off campus to find a decent cup of coffee.

And then, it started to rain.

Tony glared at his feet as the puddles soaked though his socks as he stomped down the sidewalk, impatiently clicking the pedestrian button over and over, waiting for the stoplight to change.

Tony shivered as the rain started to pick up, and it didn’t take long for him to be drenched. The streets were almost deserted now as everyone rushed to get inside.

The ‘walk’ light beeped and Tony stumbled as people rushed past him, clutching at their umbrellas as they darted across the road. A loud screeching of tires was all that Tony heard as he whipped his head, headlights blinding him as the car came towards him.

_Oh dear god, this is how I die. Pepper is going to bring me back to life, just to yell at me for dying like this. **Jan** is going to kill me for making the front page for dying while wearing a pair of grey sweats and a stained t-shirt._

A blonde blur was all passed in front of Tony as he clenched his eyes shut, the air knocked out of him as he was tackled to the side of the road. Peeling open his eyes, Tony stared down at the heaving blond underneath him.

Tony would have never guessed that this short, blond cutie was even capable of lifting him, much less saving his life. Tony blinked in surprise as he was lifted with a loud heave and placed gently onto the sidewalk beside him, and could only stare as the blonde started to curse and yell back at the car that almost ran him over.

The bluest eyes that Tony’s ever seen turned back to him in concern as Tony could only nod yes or no when blondie asked him an onslaught of questions, is he was alright, , was he hurt at all and did he need to go to the hospital?

Tony smiled brilliantly up at him, thanking the man for saving his life. Tony couldn’t even hold back the soft chuckle as the man’s ears turned a bright red at the compliments and attention that Tony showered him.

Steve is his name…maybe Steve would be up for going for coffee in return… _oh dear god he ruined Steve’s art portfolio_. Tony wanted to cry when he gingerly pried the soaking art tube from the gutter. Not only did Steve almost die trying to save Tony, but now Tony had to go and wreck his project…

(Steve couldn’t keep the dopey smile on his face as he watched Tony frantically shake the art portfolio, trying to get off as much water as he could while staring up at the sky mournfully as rain continued to fall. He gently pried the art tube from Tony’s hands. Nothing was ruined, there were only some practice pieces in there anyways, and if Tony wanted to pay him back, could Steve pretty please have his phone number?)

When he got home, Steve grimaced as he tossed out Sam's ruined birthday gift in the trash, setting up his paints to start over. It was totally worth it though, when he and Tony went out on their first date a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the meet-cute when Tony met Steve. Completed for now, but may add more here in the future if I get more prompts on tumblr. If you have any ideas or requests of what you'd like to see in this mob verse, leave it in the comments below, or send me an ask on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com) and I'll see what I can do!

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after with their new goat DUM-E. Cross-posted here as requested by a few people. Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
